


Project Hera

by adayathogwarts (JustAnotherMaybe), JustAnotherMaybe



Series: Harry Stark and Really, Really, Really Being Done with This Shit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Artificial Insemination, Cedric Diggory Lives, F/F, F/M, Forced parenthood, Fred Weasley Lives, Hera is B A D, I put way too much effort into making him a character, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Molly wants her kids to succeed but forgets to tell them to be happy, My OC is back, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Thor (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Needs Coffee, Percy Weasley Redemption, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Stolen Biological Matter, it's gay., sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMaybe/pseuds/adayathogwarts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMaybe/pseuds/JustAnotherMaybe
Summary: What happens when Hera decides that she wants to play with fate?What happens if Tony Stark found out he was a dad?Chaos.Chaos is what happens. And Lochie's loving every minute of it.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Pepper Potts, Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Pepper Potts, Hermione Granger & Tony Stark, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Harry Stark and Really, Really, Really Being Done with This Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182098
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Project Hera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote and edited the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this a bit more :)

The aftermath of the attempt on Potter's life had been, to put it mildly, horrific. Narcissa Malfoy watched as the man she… tolerated, she supposed, would be the best word, and her son, whom she loved dearly, were pressed under the thumb of the Dark Lord. 

Draco could escape to his room, claiming coursework.

Lucius, however, could not. 

The idiot man she'd been shackled to by her parents had signed his own death sentence, and he was too stupid to recognise the danger he'd put himself and his family in. Narcissa could handle the issue when it had just been her and Lucius. She'd even managed the situation when Draco had been born, before the Dark Lord's return. 

That was before the Diary.

Her darling son had been among the ones petrified. When she'd learned what had happened, she'd turned on her husband with a fury unmatched. In that moment, Lucius Malfoy had truly understood what it meant to marry the beauty of the Blacks. 

Narcissa was indeed pretty, but there was unmatched exquisiteness in her rage. Lucius had laid himself prostrate before his Lord, but he'd learned new levels of suffering at the hands of his Lady. 

That damn Diary. The one that, if rumour was true, had been stolen by a young man in Draco's year. Lucius, of course, had no clue. His fuck-up would inevitably lead to his demise, and, as long as Narcissa remained married to the blond buffoon, she would be at risk herself. Not to mention, of course, her beloved boy.

These were the thoughts that plagued Narcissa as she sat in her study, trying to think of a way to save her hide. She knew, of course, that Lucius would make yet another mistake, and that he would burn on the pyre of his errors. 

If the Dark Lord didn't light the flame, then she'd be deeply tempted to start the blaze herself. 

As her anger stewed, an eagle flapped outside her window. Impatiently, it banged against the glass, thrusting her from her thoughts of death into the realm of the living once more. "What is it, you blasted bird?"

The eagle looked nonplussed, seemingly unbothered by Narcissa's lack of decorum in the moment. She couldn't help but pity herself further. The one time she'd deigned to drop the mask of Pureblooded propriety that had been forced upon her childhood self, and the bloody bird didn't even have the ability to appreciate the moment. 

Obnoxious avian arse. 

Lifting the window, she grabbed the parchment from the overgrown chicken's talons and the vermin took off, leaving her to her missive. She ripped the seal open, but her rage was quickly replaced with confused concern as she processed the words in front of her. 

She plunked down before her desk, shocked, as she tried to make sense of the shapes the ink had taken. Words, that, when read apart, made perfect sense. Words, that, when read together, were no better than the gibberish ravings of a madman.

"What the absolute fuck?"

* * *

"Where are we going, Mother?"

"Hush, Draco," Narcissa said, waving her wand in a familiar pattern. With every flick of her hand, the possessions her son cherished flew into the large trunk at the centre of the room. 

The decision had been easy. The note, sent by the Goblins of Gringotts, informing her of her new duties as a godmother had pushed her towards action. It wasn't until she'd left her office, however, and overheard her husband muttering about the potential of a Dark Mark for Draco, that she was pushed over the ledge.

"I'm saving you, my Dragon."

"What?"

"I'm doing what I should have done ages ago, darling, and protecting you with everything I can. Now, are you ready to go?"

" _ Where _ , Mother," Draco asked.

She gave her son a smile, though it did little to comfort the boy. As Draco looked at his mother, he couldn't help but see a woman grieving the fate she was fighting. There was too much information for him to understand, too much confusion for him to cut through. "Mother, please. Where are we going? I'll follow you anywhere, but I need to know just how close to the edge of the world you need me to go."

She moved closer to him, cupping his cheek in her hand, like she'd done so many times before. "Dragon, I wish I knew. All I know is, we cannot remain here. Not while your father continues to court destruction. Not if you will have the future worthy of the Malfoy name, and of the Black name. Do you trust me, Draco?"

Draco nodded. This was the woman who'd held his hand as he'd cried, who'd comforted him after his nightmares, and whose arms had always represented sanctuary from the evils of the world. They'd been ripped apart as soon as his father had decided it was suitable to begin his "preparations" as Heir Malfoy, but Draco had never forgotten the solace of her loving embrace. This was the mother who'd never need to ask him to jump, only to tell him how high. 

"Of course, Mother."

"In that case, grab this trunk. We're leaving for Severus's. From there… Well, I imagine he'll be but one stop of many, if my hunch is correct."

"For what reason?"

"As it turns out, dear Severus has had a child."

"And congratulations are in order, then?"

"Indeed."

"But what does that have to do with Father?"

"Draco, darling. Severus’s son was born fifteen years ago, this very night. He's only just found out he's been a father."

Draco gasped. "I have a godbrother?!"

"Indeed," Narcissa said. "And, I'm afraid you're rather well acquainted with him, unfortunately."

"Who is it?"

Narcissa was, to be truthful, a bit unsure how to accurately answer that question. "Admittedly, there's a strong likelihood that his name will change from tonight on. However, you'd be most familiar with him as the Boy Who Lived, I imagine."

Draco's face dropped. "You're fucking kidding me."

"You shan't be taking that tone with me, Dragon," Narcissa said, fixing her son with a glare. "Save it for Severus, darling. Now, you've got your trunk? Good. Let's be on our way."

* * *

"Severus Tobias Snape! What the bloody hell were you thinking? And, more importantly, why the fuck am I finding out about this now, you utter arse?"

"Narcissa," Severus said, looking up from his book. "To what do I owe this honour?"

"Don't act like you don't know," she screeched at him. Draco followed her out of the Floo, looking as confused as Severus felt. 

"I assure you, this is hardly an act."

"You mean to tell me that I  _ didn't _ just receive notice from Gringotts that  _ Harry fucking Potter _ is your son? It was absolutely wonderful to be informed of my godmothership, fifteen years too fucking late! "

If it had been possible for the pale man to lose any more colouring, he certainly would have done so. "I… What?"

Narcissa shoved a piece of paper at the larger man. "This, you  _ fool _ . Thank Merlin, Morgana, Hecate, and Salazar that your  _ Master _ was not in the building."

Severus unfurled the parchment, only to drop it a moment later. "This can't be..."

" _ What _ did you  _ do? _ "

"I believe I can answer that," a woman's voice said.

The trio whirled around, finding themselves face-to-face with a beautiful woman. Her luscious black locks reminded Draco of the darkest night, and her skin shone in the moonlight, reflecting the light as if it were made of the most expensive porcelain. 

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house," Severus cried out.

"Excuse me, childe mine" the woman said. "But that woman just invoked me. It's hardly polite to call for someone just so you can kick them out."

"Morgana?"

The woman laughed. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not. Morgana? You think  _ Morgana _ would be able to look  _ this _ good after so many centuries?"

Severus and Narcissa shared a confused look, but Draco's mouth dropped. The woman winked at him, as if telling him to keep the secret to himself, if only for a few more minutes. 

"Well, who are you then?"

"Well, I'm certainly not Merlin, and I'd like to think my arse is much nicer than Salazar Slytherin's. There's a reason he only ever topped when it came to him and Godric."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, is that not common knowledge anymore? Salazar Slytherin was the original chaotic bisexual of the magical world. He'd been dating Godric Gryffindor for years before they met Helga and Rowena. Of course, he ultimately left his brash lover for the Dark allure of Helga Hufflepuff. Which, to be fair, I can wholeheartedly understand. There's something about Dark magic that's just erotic, isn't there," the woman asked, smiling.

"Godric… Helga… What the hell are you going on about? And what are you doing in my home?"

"I'm talking about my children's relationships, of course. I pay attention to all my descendants. For example, you're serving a lunatic, and she married an idiot."

"Hecate," Severus breathed out, as the realisation struck him. "You're… You're Mother Magic, herself."

"Really, Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince. I'd expected better from you than that. Young Draco there managed it far quicker than you."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Milady," Severus said, kneeling down on one knee. "I'm not Lord Prince. The title was stripped from my family."

"Ugh. In that case," Hecate said, rolling her eyes, "I'll just have to do something about that."

With a snap, the Prince family ring appeared in her outstretched hand. She tossed the metal at Severus, who caught it, shocked. "Much better. Lord Prince, congratulations. Now. We've the matter of your son to address."

"You know of my son?"

"I'm the goddess of magic, darling. Of course I know about Harry Potter."

"What," Narcissa asked. "Does your arrival have anything to do with this letter?"

Hecate smiled. "Ah, I see you were informed by way of Hephaestus's favourite creations. Yes, it has everything to do with that. Congratulations, by the way, Lady Malfoy, née Black."

"Thank you… But, if I may ask, Lady Magic… How exactly did this come about?"

"That'll be revealed later. In fact, I'll actually be needing you in New York, Lady Black. I've got a job opportunity for you. Consider it a Christmas present."

Narcissa stared at the goddess. "But it's August?"

* * *

Percy Weasley was, to most, an insufferable arse. His own brothers had a betting pool on whether or not their sibling actually had a soul. Some days, even his own parents wondered how they could have gone  _ so _ wrong with Percy Ignatius Weasley.

If you asked Lochie, the problem started with giving him the middle name of  _ Ignatius _ . It continued, however, with his paralysing fear of ending up as destitute as his family had been, growing up. A fear that could, interestingly enough, be traced back to his mother. 

Molly Weasley had never been quiet about her thoughts on what her boys "should" do. They should get good, well-paying Ministry jobs. They should make a name for themselves, ideally as Head Boys. Prefects were good, and Quidditch captain was considered acceptable. They should get good grades, as well. They needed to be smart, capable of wowing a potential bigwig in London. They should get married soon after Hogwarts and have lots of children. They should come home regularly, and they should eat more.

Percy had heard her speeches about the future throughout his childhood, as they scrounged for the Knuts to buy secondhand secondhand items, if they could find them. 

Secondhand items were too expensive, usually. 

Bill had been Head Boy, and his grades had been phenomenal., However, it seemed, he had also tuned his mother out after awhile. He'd gone off and done a Mastery, learning about runes and the workings of magic, which Molly had loved. Even better, he'd not needed his family to pay for the Mastery. However, he'd worked with the  _ goblins _ . He travelled the world, coming home rarely. He never looked like he ate enough, and he had yet to bring home a wife.

If Percy graded Charlie against the criteria his mother had instilled in him, then his older brother would fail. He'd only made Prefect and Quidditch Captain, and, while his grades had been good, he'd been too interested in dragons to bother studying. Worse, he never came home, and he lived in  _ Romania _ . He might as well be across the bloody pond for all he comes home, his mother would complain. And, while he was fairly certain Molly would never openly say it, Percy knew that his mother didn't approve of how flagrantly homosexual his older brother was. Molly would have been delighted to find out how regularly her son met new people, though she'd have been horrified at how quickly Charlie's dates ended in his bed. Even worse, in her eyes, would be the fact that Charlie would never be bringing home children. 

Not, of course, because warlocks couldn't have children together. No, the issue was that Charlie was a staunch believer in the "Cover Your Dragon if You're Going For a Flight" idea. 

The twins were abject failures in Molly's eyes. Lazy, mischievous, miscreant, rude, undisciplined. All words that Percy had heard muttered under his mother's breath, or in moments when she thought no one was listening. They'd barely passed their O.W.L. tests and no one had hope for their success on the N.E.W.T. exams. Moreover, Percy had noticed that both twins were rather open with their love, though George seemed to prefer men, while Fred was more partial to spending time with women. Chaotic bisexuals, indeed. 

Ron was… Percy could go on for hours about his younger brother. His mother coddled him, far too much, and, as far as Percy could tell, his youngest brother's only redeeming qualities were his skill at chess and his ability to (somehow) befriend the most important wixen the British Isles had known in the past century. 

Percy didn't really know Ginny well, not anymore. Ginny, of course, was too interested in spending time on her broom to have time for, well, anyone. However, Percy would bet money that she'd be bringing home Angelina Johnson one day as her wife. Molly had tried to convince her that she should try and marry Harry Potter, but everyone, save for his parents and his youngest brother, could see that Ginevra Molly Weasley was about as interested in men as she was in History of Magic.

She'd managed to get a Troll on her midterm report for History of Magic. Impressive, considering the fact that there were no grades or assignments in the class. Never let it be said that the Weasleys weren't capable of making history. 

With the rest of his family unable to meet the goals his mother had set up, Percy felt that it was his duty to try and be the perfect son that she'd always wanted. 

He'd gotten the best grades in his year.

He'd been Head Boy.

His job paid better than his father's. 

He ignored how pitifully in love he was with Oliver Woods.

He came home twice a month, regularly eating an unnecessary amount of food that often left him feeling unwell for a day or two after. He'd stomach anything, even the grease of the endless fry-ups that his mother prepared. 

He may have hated every minute of his life, but happiness had never been on his mother's checklist for her kids. At least, she'd never said it.

Percy would know.

He'd taken notes.

And then, the Ministry had turned against his family. In his head, Percy had always assumed that his mother valued work and money over the family they had. After all, it wasn't like her mother had actually wanted seven kids. 

She'd wanted a son or two, and a daughter.

It'd just taken four extra tries to get the girl.

Besides, as the least valued member of the Weasley family, he felt that he could be better for his family by avoiding them. Work to improve the family name, so his family could benefit, without forcing his presence upon them. So, he went to work. He pretended to think that Dumbledore was stupid, or that Harry was a brat, or that Voldemort wasn't back.

He knew Dumbledore was smart. Potentially too smart.

He knew that Harry was abused and just wanted acceptance. He also knew that the poor boy would never find it among the wizards of Britain.

He knew Voldemort was back. He'd seen Lochlan's pensive memories of the moment.

Those were the thoughts coursing through his mind as he walked home from the Ministry, after hearing that Delores Umbridge had been removed from her duty at Hogwarts. How, of course, she had ended up there was a giant fucking mystery.

Bitch.

Percy'd even pretended to think she was great, writing a crock of shit to his younger brother so that the Ministry would think he was a good little drone.

Circe's tits, he hated his life.

More importantly, he hoped his dad was okay. Ever since hearing about the attack on the man, he'd wanted, more than anything, to see for himself that his old man was okay. But, to embrace his father like that, to dare to  _ want _ his dad to be okay, would require him to go against his mother's checklist for his life. No matter what he did, he couldn't be a good Weasley and a good, successful son. 

Opening the door to his flat, the first thing he noticed was that there was someone in his living room.

Wait.

There was someone in his living room!

He pulled his wand, only for a wandless and wordless  _ Expelliarmus  _ to be sent his way. Well, that answered that question.

"Really, Perce?"

"Bloody hell, Lochie. You couldn't send an owl for tea, or knock like a fucking normal person," Percy said, closing the door behind him. 

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Arse."

"I know, I've got a great one," his friend responded, grinning wildy. 

"Well, get over here," Percy said, holding his arms out to his former classmate. "And give me back my wand, you tosser. You're not even supposed to be doing magic outside of Hogwarts! I work for the Ministry now! I should write you up."

"Like the Minister did with Har-bear this summer?"

At that, Percy groaned. Yet another fuck-up in his resume, he hated thinking about the moment Harry had looked at him for support.

Support he hadn't let himself give.

"Oi, no wallowing! I barely have time to make the stop here, go mope on your own time."

"What?"

"I'm calling in a favour, Perce. Several, actually."

At that, Percy stopped.

Everyone owed Lochlan something. He was, in Percy's contrary-to-what-everyone-thought humble and not-so-unbaised opinion, the most capable person in the world. By the time the kid had finished his second year, he'd managed to accumulate "favours" from over half the school, and, by the time Percy had graduated a year later, there wasn't a single person that hadn't, in some form, found themselves owing their classmate in some way.

Lochie also never,  _ ever _ called those favours in. 

Something big was happening.

"What do you need?"

Lochlan reached into his bag, pulling out a manilla folder labeled Project Hera. "I need  _ that _ on Pepper Potts's desk, ideally by the start of the next academic year. If everything goes the way I expect it will, you'll  _ know _ when it's time to let her see it."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to manage that?"

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "I've arranged for you to have an interview with her. She's in desperate need of a new assistant, and you're in desperate need of a new job. Besides, you'll want to get out of the Ministry before I start rearranging the Ministry."

"Olympi, what the fuck are you planning?"

Lochlan just smiled in response. "You weren't attached to Dolores or Cornelius, were you?"

"Merlin, I'm going to be friends with a murderer, aren't I?"

"Going to be? Damn, Perce, and here I thought we've been friends for years!"

"What?!"

"Anyways, I'm only likely to kill the frog. Cornelius will just be dragged so far through the mud he'll wish he were dead."

"Lochlan Olympi, you can't just  _ kill _ members of the Ministry!"

"Twenty galleons says I get away with it, scot-free. Besides, that's not your problem anymore. You've got a job interview in three weeks with the CEO of Stark Industries to be her personal assistant."

"And why, pray tell, do I have an interview with her?"

"Keep up, Red. The current CEO is Pepper Potts. I need you to get that file in her hands by June."

"What's in the file?"

"Classified. Be glad I picked you for this at all, Perce. I had to call in three favours just to get you an interview."

"Why me," Percy asked.

"Seriously, Perce? Just because I need something from you, that doesn't mean we're not friends. You and I both know you hate your job at the Ministry, but you can't quit unless you get a better offer. So, better offer."

"Assuming she hires me."

Olympi shook his head. "Please, Perce. Anyone who looks at your résumé knows you're the ideal candidate for any executive assistant job on paper, and anyone who's ever chatted with you knows you're even better than your résumé makes you seem. However, I am having a suit delivered to your new apartment, and I've gotten you an appointment with the hottest salon in New York for a haircut."

"All that for one interview?"

"Yes, well, I'd rather ensure my good friend is successful in leaving his horrible job. Sue me."

"So I can do this thing for you."

"No, Perce. Your life sucks, we both know it. I've got ten other people I could go to for this, for fuck's sake. I picked  _ you _ , because  _ you  _ deserve better than this shit. I  _ know _ you, you dumbass. You're not happy. You miss your friends, you're worried sick about your dad, and you're stuck pretending you're happy because your harpy of a mother never told you that you're allowed to enjoy life. You may not be willing to do anything about it, but I'd sooner go on a date with Rita Skeeter than let you continue on like this, you massive pillock."

Percy couldn't help but give in to the tears that were threatening to flow. 

He didn't dare imagine how his life would have been, without the obnoxious Ravenclaw first year who'd wormed his way into Percy's heart.

Percy wasn't sure he'd have known that he had a heart, if Lochlan hadn't broken in and decided to take up residence. 

"Come here," Lochlan said, pulling the tallest Weasley close to him. 

After what felt like forever, Percy's tears finally abated. "Merlin, I must look like a mess," he said shakily.

"Your eyes match your hair, but that's hardly an issue. Go get yourself cleaned up, we've got a hospital to break into."

"What?"

"You missed your dad, right? Well, we're going to make sure you get a chance to see him. Afterwards, you've got dinner reservations at a nice restaurant off Diagon."

" _ What?" _

"Damn my meddling later. Now, we've gotta get you ready for a date with Oli."

"But… He started dating Flint..."

"It's a good thing they're willing to consider a third. Even better that a New England Quidditch league started last year, and Wood and Flint are both going to be scouted by a team based out of New York by the end of the week. Now, go get ready. We've got laws to break."

Percy shook his head, wondering just how his life had ended up like this. He thought it might had something to do with the first conversation he'd shared with the only American at Hogwarts.

* * *

Pepper Potts hated board meetings. Stuffy, elderly men in suits, demanding respect that they hadn't earned, and failing to give her respect that she had earned. 

It was maddening.

However, there was one fountain of peace in her otherwise chaotic life. Narcissa Black was new in town, but her business had been booming - in fact, within a month, she and Pepper had found themselves being interviewed by one of the many magazines hoping to capitalise on female empowerment. After all, who was more empowered than the woman running Stark Industries? 

She couldn't help but smile at the memory.

_ Pepper had been against the idea. She'd been early to the meeting, and the man interviewing her had decided to brief her on what to expect. The journalist had thought it brilliant, setting the most empowered woman among a field of men against the newest, successful wedding planner in New York City.  _

_ How could you celebrate women by tearing them apart or setting them against each other, she'd asked. The reporter hadn't really cared, promising to allow her the ability to review the article beforehand. She couldn't shake the suspicion that he was lying to her. _

_ Narcissa had glided through the restaurant doors, a smile painted on her pale face.  _

_ Pepper did a double take. _

_ That wasn't the smile of a woman seeking to please. _

_ That was the smile of a predator on the prowl. _

_ "Lovely to meet you, Miss Potts," she'd said, every word dripping with the blood money of her British accent. "I must admit, I'd been hoping to meet you at one of the galas this year. I'm Narcissa Black." _

_ "Lovely to meet you, Miss Black." _

_ "Please, call me Narcissa." _

_ "Then I'll have to ask you to call me Pepper," she'd replied, well-versed in the dance. _

_ "Excuse me, but when did you change your last name," the reporter had asked. "I thought you were married to Lord Malfoy?" _

_ Narcissa chuckled. "And I thought you were a reporter? Surely you bothered to research your leading ladies before coming to this lunch?" _

_ The man sputtered for a moment. "Excuse me?" _

_ "Then again, perhaps it's your lackadaisical attitude towards your craft that managed to get you fired, and not your disingenuous reporting tactics." _

_ "What," the man cried, his face turning a remarkable shade of puce. _

_ "Yes. Your employer was most disappointed in you, I'm afraid. You see, I'd taken the time to speak with him before coming here, and he couldn't help but be horrified to find out that I was your target. Next time, I'd encourage you to learn a bit about whom you're intending to interview. Perhaps, for example, if they're in charge of planning your boss's daughter's wedding." _

_ Pepper couldn't help but laugh as Narcissa's lapis lazuli eyes bore into the man. "Seeing as how he was concerned I'd cancel his daughter's appointment, he felt it prudent to cancel your employment at his firm. I'd best hurry back to your office, as he'd ordered two security guards to pack up your personal effects and for IT to go through your files. I'd hate for them to find anything unexpected on your computer, wouldn't you?" _

_ At that, the man bolted. "Idiot," Narcissa said, shaking her head.  _

_ "That was impressive," Pepper said, raising her glass in appreciation. _

_ "The man's been harassing one of my clients for two months. Seeing as she's just moved to France, I thought it was high time to make sure she can carry on with her life unbothered. And, if his boss ensures the man'll never get another job in the city, well… I do hope Archibald's daughter appreciates my services at a highly reduced rate." _

_ "Normally I'd need to return to the office, but… Narcissa, would you mind accompanying me for a mimosa? It's the least I can do to repay you, saving us from that interview," Pepper said. _

_ "I'll agree on the condition that we make it two," Narcissa said, a more genuine smile replacing the shark's grin she'd walked in with. _

Pepper was shaken from her memory when she saw the familiar blonde hair walk through the doors of the restaurant they'd first met at. 

"Cissa," she said, waving the other woman over. 

"Pepper, darling! You look marvelous," the other woman responded.

"You too! So, tell me, how've things been," Pepper asked.

"I'm quite well," Narcissa said, smiling. "My son comes home from boarding school in three months time, and it will be the first time he's left Europe."

"He goes to the boarding school you'd gone to, right?"

"Indeed! He's doing remarkable, though I must admit, his Cultural Studies instructor is sorely lacking. Though the position has a horrid retention rate, so I'm optimistic that he'll be rid of her for his sixth year."

"That's awful!"

"Indeed. The woman's close to my ex-husband, as well. I'm afraid she's been trying to poison Draco against me."

"From everything you've told me, I'm certain he won't fall for it. You're fantastic, and Lucius seems to be a bit of a mess."

"Indeed," Narcissa said, laughing. "No, I'm not concerned. Speaking of Lucius, however - the man just let go the best assistant I've ever met."

"That's a shame."

"And, I know that you've been in desperate need of an assistant since the start of the Avengers."

"Cissa..."

"Darling, give the man a chance. I wouldn't be recommending him to you if I didn't think it worth your time. Lucius didn't give him nearly enough free reign, but I'm quite certain he'd be able to revolutionise your schedule."

Pepper groaned. "Cissy, I don't need an assistant! It's just been extra busy these past two weeks."

"Then how do you explain the month-and-a-half gap in our weekly get-togethers, dear?"

Pepper went to speak, but closed her mouth. "Has it really been that long?"

"It's been closer to two, actually. You're running yourself ragged, and you shouldn't have to. Give Percy a chance, and I just might have the chance to see you again before I see Draco."

"Why don't you want him?"

"And replace Darcy? I think not."

Pepper nodded in understanding. There were few who could keep up with Narcissa, and even fewer that the woman enjoyed spending time around. When she'd recommended Jane Foster's assistant to her friend, she'd never expected the two to get along like a wildfire. If Narcissa weren't so committed to her friendship with her, Pepper had no doubt that she'd have been dropped completely for Narcissa and Darcy to spend more time together. 

"Give him a chance. He's used to  _ running _ Lucius, and I'm certain the man will be in ruin by the time Draco comes back. Mr. Weasley is adept in keeping even the most idiotic men afloat - imagine what he'll be able to do for a woman able to swim?"

* * *

Pepper was beginning to feel that Narcissa had been right. Percy Weasley's attitude was impressive, even more than his phenomenal recommendations and stellar résumé implied. The interview had lasted a solid thirty minutes, and she felt the man's quick wit and charming, dry banter made the time fly at breakneck pace. However, before she made a decision, she had one final question for the man. 

"So, Mr Weasley. Why do you want to come work for me?"

He gave her a large smile. She couldn't help but think that it fit his face much better than the serious look he'd worn walking in. "Because you're unstoppable. You're smart, fearless, and going to change the world. Plus, you just got my name right. Seeing as you're the first person in my professional career to do so, that makes it just another record among the many you've shattered."

She wasn't sure if she should laugh, but she was unable to suppress a small chuckle. "Really? And here I thought Mr Malfoy relied on you for everything. Are you telling me the man doesn't know his own assistant's name"

Leaning forward, as if to share a great secret, Percy said, "I believe the  _ illustrious _ Mr Malfoy thinks he knows a Weatherby."

"He runs a successful company, but doesn't know his assistant's own name?"

"He has his assistant run the company and barely knows his own name, Ma'am."

Pepper laughed. Yes, Narcissa had been right about this one. "When can you start," she asked. She paused for a moment, then smiled, adding, "Mr. Weatherby."

"I can be ready by Monday of next week, Ms. Pans," the ginger replied without missing a beat. 

Yes. Narcissa had been right. 

***

The summer heat felt oppressive, and she was grateful for the cool A/C of her penthouse office. Although Percy had been given the afternoon off, he'd decided to hand out water bottles to the pedestrians passing by SI headquarters. Pepper was regularly impressed with the ingenious PR moves that her assistant could think up, and this was no different. #StarkWater had been trending for the past twenty minutes, and social media had been flooded with photos of New Yorkers and Percy Weasley, water bottles in hand. 

"Hey, Pepper," a voice called out. 

"Yes, Percy? I thought you were going to be heading home soon."

"I was, but I found this in my bag. I took a quick look at it, and I think you need to see this. Have you seen the news?"

"What is it?"

He handed her the file, watching as she took in the words on the pages. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you sure we can trust this?"

"No, I'm not.  _ But _ , I think you should check the news."

Pepper went to her computer, pulling up a news site. In bold, bright red letters, was  **_DUMPED FILES REVEAL SHIELD AND HYDRA WERE ONE IN THE SAME!_ **

Steve, a tall blond man, Nicolas Fury, Natasha Romanoff, and another Black man that she didn't recognised were all on the front cover, looking slightly worse for wear. 

"You think..."

"Not all files are digital," he reminded her.

"If this is true..."

"Fuck," he concluded. "Although that might be what caused the problem in the first place. 

"Fuck. Tony's a father..."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Tony's a dad! Is it too late to wish him a happy birthday?
> 
> Also - How do you think Lochie had the file? Just how did he know that Tony's a parent? And, more importantly, why did he make sure Percy told Pepper?

**Author's Note:**

> So, Harry's got a new dad. Harry and Tony is a fun pair to write, though this story will focus more on some of the other relationships. Specifically, you'll get a closer look at the life that Lochlan leads, outside of Hogwarts. 
> 
> Thoughts? Where do you think this story will go?
> 
> After the second chapter gets posted (sometime before March 15th), I likely will be on a monthly schedule, though this story's chapters will, on average, probably be a bit longer than chapters in my other works. (Aiming for, like, 8k at least) 
> 
> Since I just started grad school, I only really have one day a week to write. :(  
> Plus, I'm writing for the Harry Barton series as well, and I might end up reviving the Harry Rogers one before too long. Luckily, they're all different enough that I can keep them straight. Mostly.


End file.
